


Heures Sombres

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Depression, Gen, Livre V, Madness, Suicide Attempt Mention, livre VI
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur les saisons IV, V et VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutare

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Réponse et le Blanc Chevalier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre signifie en latin "se transformer", "changer".

Lui remémorer ses errements passés, ranimer le brasier de sa colère, vivifier la haine qui pousserait Lancelot à l’irréparable : telle était la mission de l’homme en noir. C’était volontairement qu’il allait trop loin dans ses provocations. Il alors sentait qu’il avait touché le point sensible, ce nœud d’affection brute, douloureusement enfoui dans l’âme du chevalier. Son admiration pour le roi n’avait pas d’égale ; l’amour qu’il lui portait non plus, à peine éclipsé par celui qu’il éprouvait pour Guenièvre. Des émotions pures, éclatantes, que Méléagant s’efforçait de souiller à chacun de ses mots, tranchant à vif dans le sentiment.


	2. Devorare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre signifie en latin "dévorer".

Il n’était que ténèbres. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il voulait faire croire aux faibles, aux tourmentés, à ceux qui se nourrissaient de lumière claire. Lui se régalait de gangrène, léchait l’eau croupie, festoyait de doutes. La pureté empreinte de culpabilité qui rongeait Lancelot constituait un mets de choix, pour les êtres de son espèce. Les remords sanglotants de la Dame du Lac aussi. Mais la grandeur déchue du roi Arthur restait l’apothéose suprême, l’aboutissement de tous ses plans machiavéliques. Le chagrin sourdait de cet homme comme d’une plaie, purulent depuis plusieurs années déjà. Tel un insecte piqueur, il le dévorerait.


	3. Confringere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre signifie en latin "briser".

Briser cette petite fée godiche, cet ange de pacotille, est vraiment amusant. Il se tient tout contre elle, épaule à épaule, le menton de Viviane prisonnier de sa main, et il se réjouit de constater son effarement croissant. 

Oh, il ne la violera pas. Il a des moyens bien plus amusants de la terrifier. Jouer avec l’idée que cela pourrait être possible, par exemple. Voir la terreur grandir dans ses grands yeux verts et la submerger. Oui, c’est un délice de chaque instant. 

Méléagant lui révèle le nom qu’il porte là d’où elle vient – la Réponse. Une crainte sans nom envahit alors le charmant visage de la Dame du Lac.


	4. Exvigilare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre signifie en latin "éveiller".

Arthur se réveilla tout à fait lorsque Perceval vint s’installer auprès de son lit.

Pas avec la tranquillité béate de Karadoc, ni l’angoisse respectueuse de Bohort, ou encore l’aplomb venimeux de sa sœur Anna. Non, avec une douceur mêlée de souci, dans une attitude à la fois attentionnée et inquiète. Et, contrairement aux autres, il ne prit pas la parole en premier. Comme d’habitude, le jeune chevalier venait l’écouter. Au temps pour les insinuations perfides de Cryda : eh oui, même mourant, certains voulaient bel et bien entendre le son de sa voix !

L'ancien roi soupira. Comment expliquer l’impensable ?


End file.
